


Start of Time

by Auroranym



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Features Tender Kisses and Declarations of Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Self-Indulgent Mess™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: Philippa is safe and recovering in sickbay while Michael leads a gaggle of children around the ship for a tour. Michael has something to say, but she doesn't quite know how to ask.





	Start of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess and I don't even have an excuse. In any case, I hope you enjoy it.

i.

Philippa was on the mend, the worst was over, but she was still required to stay under sickbay supervision for the next few days. It wasn't logical, but Michael couldn't help but remain worried. After the accident, Michael realized that there were so many things that remained unsaid between them; so many things that still had to be asked. The only problem was that Michael didn't know how to do the asking.

"Just a few more days, Philippa. Then you can go back to commanding the ship," Michael's voice was steady but she was still shaken from the events of the day before. The memory of that weapon cutting through Philippa's chest will surely haunt her dreams in the months to come. Just a centimeter to the left and the love of Michael's life would be dead. 

"I know, but for now, love, I want you to come here." Philippa requests, holding an arm out as an invitation. They've been together three years and Michael was still hesitant to initiate physical contact. Philippa didn't seem to mind though; Michael may be hesitant, but that doesn't mean she won't wrap herself around Philippa when she has the chance.

Michael slowly closed the space between them, unable to stop the smile that blooms on her face when Philippa pulls her down for a kiss. She gently runs a hand through Philippa's hair before resting her hand on the back of her neck. When they part, Michael rests her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"Philippa..." Michael sighs, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. It was nice to have a peaceful moment to themselves. She felt so much more at ease when her Captain was close.

Philippa gave Michael a meaningful look before moving over a bit to the side.

"Stay with me, Michael," she says softly. "Please."

"This bed was not made for two people. It would not be wise," Michael says haltingly.

"If this is unwise then I'm not sure being wise is worth it." Philippa only had to take her hand before Michael toed off her boots and hesitantly crawled into bed next to her. She may never admit it, but Philippa knew that Michael relished in the physical contact that Philippa insisted on. Every soft kiss, every embrace, every brush against her hand, made something in her chest flutter.

Philippa wrapped an arm around Michael's waist and shifted so she could bury her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"You know I love you, Philippa. I love you more than I thought was possible." Michael's voice was little more than a whisper, but she knew Philippa heard every word.

"I know. I love you too, Michael. With all my heart." Philippa pulled Michael just a bit closer, savoring the feel of having her here.

ii.

"Bridge to Sickbay. Commander Burnham, are you there?"

Lieutenant Saru's voice rang over the ship's coms, disturbing her sleep. Michael slowly climbed off the bed, careful not to wake Philippa. 

"Your visitors are here. It's the science fair winners here for their tour."

Michael glanced back down at Philippa. Her hair was in disarray, she wore no make-up, and she was snoring softly. She was breathtaking.

"I'll be there in a moment, Lieutenant. Keep them entertained in the meantime."

"Very well, Commander."

So began the process of making herself presentable again.

You see, the only real problem was that Michael didn't have much experience with kids. She found that adults were much easier to interact with the majority of the time, so she never really went out of her way to spend time with the few children she's encountered during her time on the Shenzhou. As a result, she could be rather... awkward around them. Nevertheless, that was about to change.

As First Officer, the job of Captain fell to her when Philippa was out of commission. Naturally, this included welcoming the winners of a science fair onto the Shenzhou for a tour, so Michael looked upon it as a task such as any other.

After looking at herself and deeming that she was fit for duty, Michael left sickbay. 

The walk to the turbolift wasn't far, and soon enough she was standing before three human children ranging in ages, but none older than twelve. Lieutenant Saru had been telling them a bit about his species, from what she heard.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Michael says before turning to address the children. Three girls, from what she could tell. "My name is Michael Burnham. I am the First Officer on this starship, and I will be your guide for this tour," she says, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hello, Ms. Burnham," they say it mostly in unison, presumably taught to them by their teachers.

"We'll start with the science lab. If you'll follow me, I'll lead the way," Michael says as she turns to lead the way. There was a lot to see and learn and Michael wanted these girls to get the most out of the experience.

It went smoothly, overall. The girls - Julia, Alissa, and Lily - were polite and well-behaved the entire time. They may have joked around and asked a few silly questions, but they are kids, so it was to be expected. They were mostly just curious, from what Michael could tell, and either way, they deserved answers to all their questions.

"And lastly, you get to meet Captain Georgiou," Michael says as they approach sickbay. Philippa should be awake by now, and if she wasn't, they would leave her to sleep. Simple as that. "She's the best Captain anyone could ask for, but perhaps I'm a bit biased."

Philippa is smiling when they walk in and Michael feels her breathing hitch. Years later and that smile still left her dazed and giddy. She briefly wondered if she should get a ring before she asked the question.

"Hello, Number One. Who are these lovely girls you brought me?"

"These are the science fair winners: Julia, Alissa, and Lily," Michael says, stepping to the side so Philippa could see all of them. Philippa had already been smiling, but there was something in her expression that positively lit up when the kids said hello.

The girls spent more time with Philippa than they did in any other room. Two of them sat on the edge of her bed and asked her all sorts of questions while Philippa answered them patiently and happily, even when they asked how she had been injured. She could have been their mother from how she acted with them. It was a half hour later before Michael felt it was time to get the kids back to their parents.

"Come on, everyone. The Captain needs her rest." Michael says, herding the children out the door.

The trip to drop them all off was brief, and soon enough Michael was taking her place on the edge of Philippa's bed. Michael still felt the warmth in her chest that she felt when she saw her girlfriend interact with the children. It was utter fondness that couldn't even be denied.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asks, gently pushing a piece of hair out of Philippa's face.

"I'm fine, love. I'm glad you brought the girls down to visit me." And just like that Philippa is smiling again and something twists in Michael's stomach. To think that she almost lost this wonderful woman.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had hoped that it might distract you from the fact you had to stay in sickbay awhile longer." Michael admits. The question on the tip of her tongue but she didn't know how to phrase it. There was procedure involved most of the time, but even that could vary wildly depending on the person.

"It did. I'm thankful." Philippa is still smiling at her in that same, dazzling way. Michael never felt anything less than deeply loved when that happened. Michael takes her hand and slowly begins drawing shapes with her finger. She should just get it over with, right? It's not like she'd say no. There's no reason for Michael to be nervous.

"Michael, you seem distracted. Are you alright?" Philippa seemed concerned and it only served to make Michael feel bad. She's been over thinking this, clearly.

"I am. Just... nervous." She replies, finding no reason to lie. Philippa seemed about ready to ask why, but Michael didn't want to give herself the chance to second-guess herself. "Philippa, will you marry me?" Michael gives Philippa's hand a soft squeeze and meets her eyes. She looked surprised, but after a moment a smile bloomed on her face. It's the happiest Michael's ever seen her.

"Yes, my love, of course. Yes, I would love to marry you." At this, Michael began to smile as well. If there was one point in her life that was truly right for a smile, it would be this moment.

Michael didn't have a chance to reply after that because warm lips were pressed firmly against her own. Michael returned the kiss and cupped her fiancée's face. It was the happiest Michael's ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked this!


End file.
